<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trouble by Queen_of_Moons67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013387">trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67'>Queen_of_Moons67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Injury, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I request "Needing Help To Drink From A Glass" for grown-up Dick with Dad!Bruce in the caretaker role?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Dick,” a voice called. “Dick, can you open your eyes?” A pause. And then, more insistently, “Dick, you need to drink something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moaning, Dick blinked blearily and stared up at the form taking shape above him. “Bruce?” he slurred.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He struggled to sit up more from where he was leaning against pillows, but didn’t even get his arms under himself before Bruce placed a steady hand on his chest and pressed him down. Bruce didn’t even have to press hard; Dick collapsed in a gross, too hot, too cold, shivering sweating, did-his-lungs-take-a-vacation mess almost immediately, his arms too weak to support himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Easy there, chum,” Bruce said. “You’re going to be pretty weak for a few days.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick huffed and settled back, but then frowned. The last thing he remembered was getting back from patrol. He’d had a concussion and gotten stabbed, but they’d both seemed minor at the time. Certainly nothing worth bothering anyone with. “What—?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your wound got infected,” Bruce lectured. “And you’ve been passed out here for the last day or so. I only came over because Detective Rohrbach called the Manor asking if we knew where you were.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick didn’t have the energy to grin, so he settled for a lazy smirk. “Yeah, Amy’s great like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce cocked an eyebrow but, turning to pick up a glass of water from a side table, only said, “Next time, call someone to take care of you before it gets this bad.” And, guiding the water to Dick’s mouth, added, “Drink.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remembering his weak attempt at getting up earlier, Dick didn’t protest the help. Instead, he simply brought one hand up to help steady the glass, parted his lips, and drank. When he’d had his fill, he pushed the glass away, and Bruce set it down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Dick sighed, relaxing back fully onto his pillows. “For everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce grunted and nodded, started to turn away—and then stopped. Looking at Dick, he said, “Anytime you need me, I’ll be there. No matter how much trouble you’re in, or how little.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick and Bruce had had their arguments over the years, and their own family could vouch they still had them. But Dick hadn’t doubted that Bruce would be there for him in years, and looking at him now—still in his suit, probably having raced straight from his office to Bludhaven; not smiling, but blue eyes warm as he looked back at him—Dick knew Bruce meant every word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right back at you,” Dick smiled.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed! And if you want to give me another hurt/comfort prompt to fill, just head to my tumblr here: https://queenofmoons67.tumblr.com/post/190568203607/good-types-of-tropes-for-hc</p>
<p>All I need is at least one prompt selection and two characters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>